User blog:AliceTheNeko/TOC Chapter 1: One Small Step
This is a work-in-progress, and will be revised over time. ---- Creator's Notes Hello, whoever just so happens to be reading this. This is chapter 1 of The Omega Complex. If you haven't read my previous blog that describes this story, I highly suggest you do so now, before continuing. With that aside, this is One Small Step. I hope you enjoy. ---- Thursday, April 9th, 2017 ---- Zoey: So you won't be able to come home tonight, dad? You promised me you'd give a tour of your office. Naeson: Sorry, sweetie. I have an important site I need to investigate, it could really be a game-changer for technological advances. Zoey: Whatever.. Her father ends the call, and Zoey stares out her bedroom window, the outside world showing nothing but a dark, gloomy sky, and a heavy downpour. Zoey: Should have seen that coming. He always has some excuse.. The sound of thunder echoes off in the distance, briefly startling Zoey, and she mutters under her breath. Zoey: Hate this storm, hate Dad not being here. Is it that hard for him to actually care about his daughter for once?! She slams her fist down on the windowsill, gets up out of her chair, and pushes it aside. Zoey: Probably is. Zoey sighs, takes one last look outside, and lays down on her bed before eventually falling asleep for the night. When she woke up the next morning, she didn't hear the sound of her father snoring from the other room, or the sound of him in the kitchen. He wasn't home, but at this point..that didn't surprise her. Zoey: He really doesn't care about me, does he? She sits up in her bed, and looks around, brushing her hair away from her face as she sighs. Zoey: Time to make myself some breakfast. Zoey stumbles out of bed and into her kitchen, tripping over a random shoe and landing face-first on the cold tiled floor. Zoey: ..Thank you, universe. Thank you. As Zoey quickly gets back up to her feet she looks through her jeans pockets and pulls out a small, white smartphone with a slight crack along the bottom. Zoey: Might call Eirene over..maybe she can help me with this mess. Zoey walks over into her living room and flops lazily onto her couch, groaning, picking up the TV emote with an incredibly bored expression on her face. Zoey: Anything interesting on the news..? Zoey turns on her TV and stares at the screen, and yawns, waiting for the daily obligatory news report. Reporter: In today's breaking story, what some analysts are referring to as a freak thunder storm occurred outside the Advance4Us company's latest research site; a plane-like memorial site, which was, what the head on the research program, Eric Handrils referred to as "the closest thing we have to aliens". Now if Handrils was just staying up one night and watching too much Ancient Aliens is beyond me, but reports are saying that several crew members are missing from the site, and that there was a "large explosion" around midnight. Company CEO Thomas Goolin believes that a few of them "just went out drinking, and blew some shit up during a storm, or accidentally left a fuse box open". For further developments on this event, stay tuned throughout the day. This is Rachel Flad, for Channel 82 News. Zoey drops her remote, and sighs. Zoey: Dad, why are you such an idiot...?! Ugh, y'know screw it. I'm just gonna head over to Eirene's place, see if she has anything I could do that's worthwhile. Category:Blog posts